What If: Izzy
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: This is a story of what would have happened to Izzy if did not go to the Digital World. Please Read and Review!


Chibi-Kari: I'm almost done with the second protector story. It will be entitled Protectors: The Boys and Two Girls.  
Izzy: Who is this story about and what is it about?  
Chibi-Kari: This story is about you. It is a what if story. What if you did not go to the Digital World? How it changed your life.  
Izzy: Sounds kinda interesting. Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon or anything that earns money that is mentioned in the story.  
Chibi-Kari: Okay, to give you back round. Izzy did not go to camp with the other children. This takes place in Izzy's house in 02 season time. So he would be 14 years old. He met all the Digidestine but does not have a bond with them. He didn't even know them. Izzy's parents still have not told him that he was adopted. His parents POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What If: Izzy  
  
"I'm worried about Izzy," his mom said to his dad.  
"This is just a phase. I'm sure he will grow out of it."  
"He hasn't come out of his room in three weeks. I'm starting to wonder if he is still alive. He took his laptop, some black pain, and his mini-frig. He must have run out of food by now!! I have to go in there and ask him what's wrong!"  
"You can't. You'll just make him mad. It's probably the pressure we are putting on him to be perfect and he is rebelling."  
"I just hope he doesn't do something he will regret. I remember when he used to come out and sit on the couch. He would sit for hours and write on his laptop. We were so close then when he was about 8 we started to drift. He started to hide things from us and get mad at us. I don't know what happened."  
Just then Izzy walked out of his room. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. He ignored his parents and walked right out the front door.  
"He won't even talk to us now. He just left." His father said.  
"He-he left his door open. We should see if anything is wrong."  
"Well, we are invading his privacy but he is acting weird."  
They slowly walked into his room. It was painted black and all the blinds were closed. His mom saw the laptop open so she walked over to it. She started reading his journal from when he was 8 to see if she could find out what happened. She looked at one entry in shook:  
I stood there. Just stood there. I listened to the whole conversation. I just got up to get a glass of water but I got more, much more. They lied to me. The ones I loved the ones I called my parents. They only care about themselves. They don't care how this effects me. Why? Why me?  
His mom burst out crying. He had heard that he was adopted and they didn't tell him because they were afraid it would effect his grades. He was right they didn't care enough to tell him when they should have.  
"What honey?" Her husband ran over to her.  
"He knew."  
"What?"  
"That he was adopted."  
"Oh no!"  
"He heard us talking one night. That's how he found out."  
"No wonder. That would explain everything all the rebellion."  
RING RING  
"I'll get it." Izzy's father volunteered.  
He walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
I voice on the other end said, "Mr. Izumi?"  
"Yes this is."  
"This is the police. I'm sorry to say this but your son, Izzy, has died."  
"What?!?"  
"A car hit Izzy when he was walking across the street. He had a not with him. The envelope reads to my "parents".  
"I will come right away."  
He hung up the phone.  
"Who was that honey?"  
"That was the police. They-they said Izzy was hit by a car."  
"Is he okay?!?!"  
"No, he-he's gone."  
She blinked a couple of times and then started to cry.  
"They-they said that there was a note for us."  
They got up and walked to their car. They drove to the scene of the accident. A police officer was standing there. They walked up to him.  
"I'm Mr. Izumi and this is my wife."  
"Mr. And Mrs. Izumi, this is the note we found on your sons body."  
It read:  
Just in case I die before I can talk to you again. You might be wondering what is wrong with me. I heard you the night you were talking about how I was adopted. I'm mad. I wanted you to tell me. You didn't though you just let me hang. You thought it would hurt my grades. This hurt more. I just wanted to say I know and I know you're sorry. If you're reading this… I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't me to hurt you but you hurt me more than you can imagine. So goodbye.  
"Why did he right this? It sounds like a suicide note." His mom started to cry again.  
"He knew he was going to dye. Being around death all your life seems to give you a sixth sense. He had it. He knew he wasn't going to make it to the next day but he couldn't talk to us. He just wanted us to know how much we hurt him."  
Izzy's mom was on the ground now in uncontrollable sobs and mumbling, "I love you too Izzy. I'm sorry we hurt you. I'M SORRY!!!!!"  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: That was sad but quite strange! I have one of these stories for each destine so if you want me to post it tell me.  
Izzy: Why did you kill me off?  
Chibi-Kari: It just made the story sadder and got the point across.  
Izzy: What was the point.  
Chibi-Kari: How much one person can influence a life and talk to your loved ones before time is up.  
  



End file.
